


A Raise

by BirdSkullZ



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdSkullZ/pseuds/BirdSkullZ
Summary: You get called into Jeremy's office after hours, unaware of what's to come.
Relationships: Jeremy Blaire/Reader
Kudos: 13





	A Raise

It’s been a long day. And Jeremy Blaire calling you into his office after your shift has only made it feel dreadfully longer. What did he want from you? You’ve done a pretty good job, you’d say. And so, at the end of your 9 to 5 shift, you begrudgingly packed up your laptop bag and made your way, on trembling legs, to your bosses’ office. You knocked, then opened the door. He was sat behind his desk, suit jacket and shirt unbuttoned. His office reeked of cologne and cigarette smoke. “You wanted to see me?” You asked coyly.

“That I did, kitten.” He says, looking up at you with a smirk.

“U-um, sir, my name’s-”

“I know, baby. C’mere. Come sit in daddy’s lap.” He purrs, scooting back from his desk and giving his lap a few pats.

“Wh-huh..? S-sir, are you-”

“Yes, i’m fucking serious.” He says, motioning for you to come. You nod, take a moment to swallow your pride, and walk towards him on Bambi legs. You sit gently on his lap, and his hands immediately start roaming your body. You do your best to hold back a noise, but you end up letting a small moan escape when he starts to knead at your thighs. “Ooh, that’s a good girl.. Moan louder for daddy~” He purrs, biting down on your neck. 

“O-oh god, sir~” You moan out, his teeth digging harder into your soft flesh.

‘It’s daddy to you, slut.” He snarls as he lets go of your neck, kissing the deep bite mark. 

“Y-yes, daddy~” You stammer out, feeling his fingers trail the hem of your skirt. 

“That’s a good girl~” He slides his hand down your skirt, hand cupping your panty-clad womanhood. He gently palms your crotch, listening for any small sounds you might make. “You want daddy’s fingers, don’t you~?” He teases.

“Y-yes, daddy~” You moan out, feeling his fingers slide across your clothed slit. He sticks his fingers into your panties, gently massaging your wet folds. It elicits a loud whine from you, and you can feel his cock hardening under your ass. He pulls his fingers away and sticks them in your mouth.  
“Suck.” He commands, and you oblige eagerly. you let out small whimpers and moans as you suck on his fingers, feeling him use his other hand to get his pants undone. He pulls his hand from your mouth and flips your skirt up, pulling off your panties. “You ready, baby?”

“Yes, daddy~” you moan, need seeping through your voice. You let out a loud groan as his cock jams into your slicked hole, and he groans in return. 

“Fuck you are _tight_ , kitten~” he pants out, bucking roughly into you. You grip the armrests of his chair, hips moving in time with his. “You have no idea how much i’ve wanted this.” He breathes out into your ear.

“F-fuck, daddy~.. Cum in me~” You pant out, hips jerking down to take his whole mass.

“Gladly, bitch.” He snarls into your ear, quickly tipping you over onto his desk and pounding into you. You let out a loud yowl in response, your pussy aching with need to release. “You better cum for daddy, slut~” He growls.

“I-i’m so close, daddy~! Fuck~!” You whine out, feeling him hit your g-spot. It sends you over the edge and your orgasm comes full-force. You squeal out, and he fills you with a loud moan. 

“Mm. You’ll be getting a raise soon. See you tomorrow, kitten~” He purrs, slapping your ass as he pulls out. You sigh and take a minute to recompose yourself, straightening up and fixing your appearance before making your way out of his office.

What a day.


End file.
